No me gusta que me ignoren
by Mattdreams
Summary: Porque no se siente igual, no es lo mismo. No se parece en nada a todo lo demás. Porque cuando el mundo me ignora, no me importa. Cuando es él quien no me ve, quien no me oye, quien no se fija en mí, me duele.


**N/A: **Hey people!

Segundo fic de Sherlock! Debería estar orgulloso, pero la verdad es que no me ha gustado en absoluto el resultado. Pero son las 2 de la mañana, tenía ganas de escribir... y me ha acabado saliendo esta moñada... en fin... prometo que la siguiente historia será mil veces mejor!

Pero por ahora solo puedo ponerme a las dedicatorias XDDD Que esta vez van para mi grupo de Sherlock, a los que adoro a todos! Asi que va para vosotros: Eli (Lestrade), Ali (Irene), Diana (Moriarty), y sobretodo para Nico, mi abrazable Watson, y el mejor hermano mayor del mundo!

Espero que disfruteis de la lectura y nos vemos en el proximo relato!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>No me gusta que me ignoren.<p>

Pero a veces soy yo quien ignora a los demás.

No lo hago a propósito, o por lo menos no la mayoría de las veces. Simplemente mis pensamientos pasan a cosas mucho más importantes de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

La gente se enfada conmigo por eso, y mucho.

A mí me da igual, nunca me molestado lo que piense la gente ordinaria sobre mí.

Sé que me encuentro por encima de la media, y sus pensamientos y acciones no me importan en absoluto.

Pero cuando se trata de él, todo cambia radicalmente.

No era que lo que me estuviera contando no me interesase, simplemente es que mi mente dio prioridad a otra cosa.

Y cuando volvi a la "realidad", como dice la señora Hudson, John me miraba con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto, antes de levantarse, alegando que tenía papeles que rellenar.

Ni siquiera con mis más eficientes estrategias conseguí arrancarle una sola palabra en el resto del día.

Dio igual que le hablase sin parar, que le quitase las cosas de las manos, que tocara el violin cerca de su oído, incluso le dio igual que disparase contra la pared y me cargara uno de los cristales de la ventana que separa el muro del salón con el del rellano de la escalera.

Él solamente siguió a lo suyo, como si yo no existiese.

Y cuando llegó la noche y la señora Hudson nos subió un poco de su famoso estofado de patatas, John se excusó diciendo que se encontraba un poco mal.

"Seguro que no he dormido bien, será mejor que me acueste pronto" fueron sus palabras.

Pero en vez de andar hacia mi dormitorio, cuarto que compartíamos desde hacía tiempo, salió de la sala y subió las escaleras rumbo al suyo, quedandome en medio de la habitación sin saber cómo se supone que debía reaccionar.

Siempre tengo la última palabra para todo, no hay un solo detalle que se me escape y que mi cerebro no haya analizado completamente.

Soy una especie de ser omnisciente... pero humano.

Excepto cuando lo que debo analizar es el comportamiento de John. O mejor dicho, las sensaciones que este me produce.

Porque no se siente igual, no es lo mismo. No se parece en nada a todo lo demás.

Porque cuando el mundo me ignora, no me importa. Cuando es él quien no me ve, quien no me oye, quien no se fija en mí, me duele.

Y no lo comprendo, y me molesta, e incluso a veces lo pago con él por esa misma razón. Por hacer que mi pecho se hinche con una sonrisa suya, o que mis manos se crispen si no noto su mirada en mi nuca.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que me decido en ir tras él.

La puerta no está cerrada, aunque solo puedo ver una rendija de lo que sucede en el interior.

Camino despacio y me apoyo contra el marco de esta, empujando la puerta suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

John está desabrochandose la camisa, y cuando me escucha, suspira, hastiado, para seguir ignorándome, concentrado en su arduo trabajo de desvertirse.

"Lo siento" murmuro, sin ser muy consciente de las palabras que emergen de entre mis labios.

Y él para.

Yo suspiro y repito la frase antes de acercarme y rozar su mano, levemente.

"Eres insoportable, Sherlock" dice seriamente, sin girarse aún.

Pero su habla ya no es suficiente para mí.

Cojo su muñeca y tiro, volteándole, haciendo que sus ojos se posen en los mios. No quiero hablar, ni siquiera quiero moverme.

Porque lo que llevaba anehlando todo el día había sido su mirada.

Él lo sabe. No sé como, no me explico como lo ha conseguido, pero John Watson sabe lo que quiero en cada momento.

"Sherlock Holmes es un psicópata" Donovan tiene toda la razón. Pero se le olvida mencionar que este psicópata ya ha encontrado a su doctor.

Me inclino sobre él, sin soltar el agarre de su muñeca, y dejo que nuestros labios se rocen unos segundos antes de robarle un beso.

Beso que pronto se ve acompañado por otro, y otro, y otro...

A lo lejos, la voz de la señora Hudson nos avisa que la cena se nos va a quedar fría.

No me gusta que me ignoren.

Pero a veces soy yo quien ignora a los demás.

No lo hago a propósito, o por lo menos no la mayoría de las veces. Simplemente mis pensamientos pasan a cosas mucho más importantes de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

La gente se enfada conmigo por eso, y mucho.

A mí me da igual, nunca me molestado lo que piense la gente ordinaria sobre mí.

Sé que me encuentro por encima de la media, y sus pensamientos y acciones no me importan en absoluto.

Pero cuando se trata de él, todo cambia radicalmente.

No era que lo que la señora Hudson nos estaba gritando no nos interesase, simplemente es que mi mente, y mi cuerpo, dieron prioridad a otra cosa.


End file.
